mbavroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan Morgan
Ethan Morgan is the main protagonist of My Babysitter's A Vampire ''series. He is a geeky and sci-fi loving younger teenager who along with his best friend Benny Weir, had discovered that his Babysitter was a vampire. He is also a Seer. Background Awkward and sweet, Ethan just wants to have a normal high school experience, continue his unbroken streak on the honor roll and maybe date a girl. But two things make that almost impossible: The constant paranormal chaos of Whitechapel, and Benny. Ethan is a Seer, meaning able to see visions through touch. His visions usually help him learn more about supernatural forces and how to defeat them. It is not known where and how he inherited this power. Ethan and his friends are mainly known as nerds at Whitechapel High, a fact Ethan is more sensitive about than Benny or Rory. Ethan is understood most by Benny, whom he has been best friends with since childhood. He loves playing video games and is book-smart. He is very persuadable, because of which he usually goes along with Benny in his schemes. He is also shown to care for his loved ones and will go to any height to protect them. He is in the chess club along with Benny. Although Benny often gets the two of them into sticky situations, Ethan is usually able to find a way out. Ethan is also quite a brave person, although often seeming timid, easily frightened and prone to shocks, he is always able to overcome his fears and confront them when the need requires him to. This becomes even more apparant in season two, where he becomes brave enough to storm the Vampire Concil, and let a car possed by an angry spirit chase him to stop it hurting anyone else. He also becomes more confident in season two. 'Abilities' As a Seer, Ethan can see the future, the past, the present, the truth or something else entirely, through visions, however as his visions are activated by touching something or someone supernatural, or linked to something supernatural, they are normally out of his control. Although he can sometimes willingly recieve them. A secondary ability is he can see and hear ghosts, who are naturaly invisible to all others, ghosts can also absorb his psychic energy to power themselves. He was also considerably more relislent (but not immune) to Lucia's mind control than anyone else, presumably down to his Seer abilities, as one of his visions was able to free him from it. Mentally Ethan is also often shown to be highly intelligent, especially with computers, for instance he was able to crack a ten thousand word encryption password on a satielite in under a minute. He is also very good at problem solving and finding solutions to situations, he's also a resonably capable stratergist. Ethan's also particually good at thinking on his feet, alowing him to adapt quickly to situations when they do not go to plan. It is through his intelegence that Ethan is able to overcome much more powerful opponets. 'Relationships' 'Benny Weir Benny is Ethan's best friend Sarah Ethan is known to have a crush on his babysitter, Sarah. '''Trivia *He is apparantly pure of heart, and as such was selected to be the sacrifice by the Mayan Sky Queen Lucia. *He is uncomfortable eating things that can dance. *Ethan has a fear of needles. **Despite this fear, in the episode Fanged and Furious, Ethan used a needle to draw blood from Richard Bruner and didn't get scared by it. It was also mentioned that he drew blood from Benny occasionally to give to Sarah. Suggesting he either overcame the fear, or is only afraid when the needle is pointed at him. *He was temporailly a Werewolf. *He almost became Lucia's sacrifice to the sun king. *He has a very rare blood type, H deficent, thus making his blood very valuable to Vampires. Category:Characters